1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing configuration of a connecting member and a terminal member for a speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an internal-magnet type speaker device including a magnetic circuit including a plane magnet, a plane plate and a pot-shaped yoke, and a vibration system including a terminal member having conductivity, a conductive damper into which a conductive member is knitted, a connecting member made of a resin material, a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin and a frame. In such a speaker device, the connecting member is mounted on the voice coil bobbin.
There is known a piezoelectric sounding body having a terminal fixing configuration with such excellent mechanical reliability that a terminal never collapses in a direction of a stress even though the stress operates on one end side of the terminal (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open under No. 6-37898, for example). In addition, there is known a terminal fixing configuration of an electric part in such a form that a terminal can be stably mounted on a resin case (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 11-231876, for example).